


Stuck In Your Head

by WriterToo18



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chaos, F/M, Fluff, Love, make-out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterToo18/pseuds/WriterToo18
Summary: Pete dated Rhea around the time that the reader (Lucy) started as a journalist at NXT UK. This has a time skip of a year just to help speed up the story. Rhea, a year later, cant get over Pete because he’s the one who treated her right. She dated Joe Coffey after Pete, and he dumped her for being too much. Lucy, who’s had feelings for Pete, decides to kill two birds with one stone one night when they’re all out celebrating. Based off the song Stuck In Your Head by I Prevail.
Relationships: Pete Dunne/OFC
Kudos: 4





	Stuck In Your Head

“You can’t even say you love me!” exclaims Pete while looking at Rhea.

“I’ve said it a few times.” argues Rhea weakly.

“Really? When? Huh? WHEN?!” snaps Pete frustratedly.

“Pete, please. You know how I feel about you. Do you honestly need me to say it?” asks Rhea affrontedly.

“Seriously? Are you kidding me right now? Rhea, you don’t do anything to show me how you feel. You do nothing with me at all. Hell, you spend more time with Joe Coffey than you do with me!” snarls Pete angrily, eyes flashing.

“I have a life. I can’t just put that on hold because you want me to!” snaps Rhea.

“We are done Rhea. It’s over. All I needed was for you to show me that you cared. You don’t want to be with me. You’d rather be out spending money or kissing up to Joe. Go be with him!” snarls Pete in disgust.

No emotion shows as Rhea watches Pete walk away. He’s walking away with the determination to not look back.

~One Year Later~

Pete goes out with the boys to Lee’s pub after his successful title defense against Joe Coffey. He sees Rhea, he hasn’t spoke to her since their breakup, and he doesn’t see that as a bad thing. She got with Joe that night, and he hasn’t looked back. He’s enjoying himself, just sitting in the booth with the boys clowning around. They are drinking, but he’s sober as he promised he’d drive. Besides, he only drank when they didn’t have shows, sadly they had one tomorrow night.

“Pete, can I talk to you for a second?” asks Rhea.

The boys go completely silent, they aren’t happy with the interruption nor with the person doing the interrupting. Pete looks up at her, anger flaring just a bit, and shakes his head.

“I don’t have anything to say to you, and you damn sure don’t have nothing to say to me.” replies Pete shortly.

“Rhea stop bugging the boys. Let them have their fun, go hoe around somewhere else.” snaps Lucy, a journalist for NXT UK.

“Listen here, writer, this is the superstar conversation so see your way out of it, fan-girl.” snarls Rhea getting in Lucy’s face.

Lucy looked at her, dead in the eye, unimpressed.

“Really? I expected better from a superstar. If you can’t insult me properly, then how in the hell can you do a decent promo or even an interview without sounding like an idiot?” asks Lucy with the shake of her head, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Why don’t you back off? This doesn’t concern you.” snaps Rhea.

“Actually, it does.” replies Lucy shortly as she walks around her to sit next to Pete.

“What are you doing?” asks Rhea.

“What do you mean?” asks Lucy innocently.

“Why are you sitting so close to my man?” asks Rhea angrily.

“Your man? Your MAN?” replies Lucy. “No, sweetheart. You fucked up a year ago and let this amazing gentleman go. You didn’t deserve him then, and you sure as hell don’t deserve him now. I suggest you go before I show you what happens when you mess with MY man!”

She stands in front of Rhea, a glare that could rival Pete’s on her face, until Rhea turns and walks away without another word.

“Damn, the journalist got a mean streak. I’m surprised and thankful.” says Tyler with a laugh.

“You’re also drunk. Sorry boys, but this Journalist doesn’t do one night stands so keep it in your pants.” replies Lucy with a wink. “Anyhow, sorry but Rhea’s been a bitch to me these past few months. I decided to get back at her, but I definitely wasn’t lying. She was a fool to let you go. Maybe one day you’ll be ready for someone to show you what it means to truly be in love.”

She turns and walks away, heading to the dance floor alone, her hips swayed but she didn’t turn her head or anything. There was nothing to indicate that she wanted attention other than her moving hips, but she had enraptured Pete’s attention. He watched her move easily to the beat, dancing like she was made to be in the middle of that pub. A slower, more sensual song came on, and it was like a switch was flipped. She moved to the beat, every movement seemed pointed as though it was directed at him, and he couldn’t look away from the beauty that was this journalist that he’d barely spoken to the whole year she’d been there. This gorgeous woman seemed to be calling for him, but here he is just sitting here watching her.

“Go get her already. Geez, it’s disgusting watching you watch her like this.” says Tyler with an encouraging pat on his back.

“No way. She probably doesn’t even feel that way about me. Besides, I’ve barely said two words to her the whole time she’s worked with us.” replies Pete softly, eyes not leaving her.

“You may not have, but I have. Most of our conversations revolved around you, so let me tell you that your feelings are reciprocated ya big dummy. Go!” exclaims Tyler before he pushes Pete out of the booth.

Pete is able to catch himself and flip Tyler the bird before he decides that one dance can’t hurt anyone. He walks over to where she’s dancing alone, but then he hesitates. He turns away for a moment before a dainty hand grabs his wrist to stop him, he’s stuck in the middle of the dance floor. He turns around and looks at the hand before following it up to look at her face. Lucy is looking at him a bit worriedly, but he sort of shakes his head at her. She tightens her grip so he can’t move, so he fully turns around to look at her.

“Can you release my wrist please?” asks Pete softly.

“Can you tell me why you came out here and then turned away please?” asks Lucy quietly.

“Tyler pushed me out. I was heading to the bar, but there’s way too many people over there. That’s all.” lies Pete through his teeth.

“Now, I know Tyler pushed you. I figured he would. The bar isn’t that crowded though, and it’s closer to you guys than it is me. Want to try that again?” asks Lucy with an eyebrow raised.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” mutters Pete.

“Well, let me take my liquid courage to say this then. When I said, ‘Maybe one day you’ll be ready for someone to show you what it means to truly be in love.’ I meant it, but I was talking about me showing you what it means.” says Lucy quietly into his ear as she crowded close to him and stood on her tip toes.

He shivered at the feel of her breath hitting his ear, feeling her press close to him, and he sucks in a breath at her words.

“Oh really?” asks Pete softly. “Why didn’t you say so?”

She backs away, putting space between them, so she could look him in the eye.

“We haven’t really talked since our first interview,” replies Lucy shyly. “I didn’t think you could be interested in me.”

“Tyler said that you two have had some very interesting conversations.” says Pete. “I think you could enlighten me more than he did.”

She looks down, a blush lightly dusting her face, bringing out her freckles. He couldn’t keep the grin off of his face because of how adorable she looks. She moves away a bit farther, but he loosely wraps his hand around her wrist. He kept it loose and light, this way she could easily escape without any problems. She looks at his hand, then she glances at his face. She sees the honesty and the small smirk, but she, somehow, knows that he would let go if she moved away from him. She didn’t move away though, instead she moved closer.

“I’m sure there’s not much else for me to say Bruiserweight.” whispers Lucy softly with a grin.

“Maybe I just want to hear it from you.” replies Pete with a smirk.

“If you want to hear something from me, all you have to do is ask sweetheart.” whispers Lucy innocently in his ear.

“Don’t you do that to me missy. That’s not fair at all.” whispers Pete.

“Pete, why are you still around her? You’re mine remember?” asks Rhea, words slurring together.

“Didn’t you hear me earlier? He’s my man now Rhea.” snaps Lucy irritatedly.

“He’s still mine. He still loves me, and you could never replace me in his eyes!” snarls Rhea as her words slowly clear.

“Sweetie, he got over you as soon as you chose Joe over him. You couldn’t tell him you loved him, but you told Joe two nights later that you were in love with him… You couldn’t give him attention, but you lavished Joe with it… I got to be honest with you though, I think that’s why Joe left you. Rhea, you became so clingy with a man who didn’t want to be shown love.” begins Lucy calmly as her anger gives her confidence. “You had the perfect man before that joke, and what’d you do? You let him go, whether he takes you back is up to him, but if I were him, I wouldn’t think another second on someone who let me leave when I was better to them than the person they left me for, ever could’ve been. If he wants someone to show him appreciation, it’s ME! If he wants someone to give him attention without complaining, it’s ME! If he wants someone who’s not scared to say I Love You to him every day, it’s ME! I would gladly do that because that’s what you do when you love someone Rhea, you tell them. You show them without any complaints because it makes you happy to see that they are happy. He can choose you, or he can choose to be truly happy. It’s up to him, but I love Peter England. I have for a while now, and I would love to show him every day. He deserves that!”

She takes a deep breath before turning to a shocked Pete and saying, “If you choose me, then ask Tyler for my hotel room number. If you choose her, then I hope you’ll be happy, and I hope she finally treats you right. I love you, and I hope that you find happiness. Goodbye Peter.”

She leans in and kisses him on the lips softly, just barely applying pressure. She pulls away, gives him a sad smile, then she walks away. She summarizes things for Tyler before leaving the pub as quickly as she could manage with all of the sweaty bodies piled around the small building. She sobers up as she walks through the crisp cold air, rain lightly falling as the area became misted. She gets about half-way down the block when she hears her name being called. She stops and turns only to see Pete running towards her.

“Lucy! Lucy, wait! Please!” yells Pete as he runs towards her.

She stops and lets him get to her, he’s not out of breath, and she can’t help the small smile that comes to her lips at that.

As he tries to calm his racing heart, Pete says, “Thank god, I caught you. It took me forever to process all of that. I honestly thought I’d missed you. I really didn’t want to have to run all the way back to get the hotel room number then take off again because no way I’m waiting for those boys to call it quits.”

“What’d you need me for exactly Pete? Rhea’s in there.” says Lucy softly.

“Who said I was looking for Rhea? I do believe I said I was trying to catch you.” replies Pete with an arched brow.

“I don’t know why exactly you chose to come after me when you were planning to reject me. All you had to do was not show up tonight, I didn’t need it to be verbal.” grumbles Lucy softly.

“Lucy… okay first off, if I were to reject someone then I’d want to do it face-to-face to let them down easy. Second, I am not out here to reject you! If I were to do that then I would’ve done it in the bar.” replies Pete while crossing his arms over his chest.

Distracted by the move she says, “That’s not fair. You really need to tell me what’s up because now I’m a bit confused and you are not supposed to look this good.”

“Thank you for the compliment. I’m supposed to look good, always, and I’m supposed to have a wonderful woman on my arm because I deserve to find true love according to someone.” replies Pete with a soft smile.

“Umm...” mumbles Lucy as a blush dusts her freckles cheeks and her gaze drops.

“Hey, look at me love,” says Pete while lifting her face towards his with a finger under her chin. “You can’t truly think that after what you said to me, I wouldn’t want to talk to you about it. You left me speechless in there, love. I can’t help that I was shocked by the honest and true words coming out of your mouth. Lucy, you said that you loved me, and you kissed me. Nobody has done that before, not someone that I loved as well.”

Her mind grinds to a stop as she realizes what he just said.

“Did you just say that you loved me too?” asks Lucy, her mouth dry as she practically forces the words out.

“Yes, I did. Lucy, I love you. I am in love with you.” replies Pete softly.

“Seriously? You’re not just playing with me, right?” asks Lucy hopefully.

“I promise that I am telling the truth,” replies Pete with a chuckle. “Can’t lie to someone I am in love with Lucy. I just hope that you can believe me.”

“I will believe you, but only if you prove it to me.” says Lucy with a smirk.

“Well, there are many ways to prove something to someone…” replies Pete softly. “Since I have to prove that I love you, maybe I should use your way.”

She looks at him in confusion before she realises what he’s talking about. Her eyes go wide as he gives her a smirk before pulling her into him. Hands on her hips, he pulls her close enough for there to be barely an inch of space between them. He leans down, breath puffing hotly against her lips, then he presses his lips against hers softly. She quickly kisses back, putting her arms around his neck as her hands thrust into his hair. One hand slides down to grab ahold of his t-shirt as her other hand lightly grips his hair. She tugs his hair softly, while tugging on his tee and the slight groan that leaves his mouth is almost animalistic. She moans at the sound, tugging again as he kisses her harder. Lips melding together, tongues sliding hotly against each other, she’s pulling him down further to reach her. He moves his hands to her thighs before picking her up and walking towards the wall of the building that doesn’t look so grimy. They are in the middle of the sidewalk, slowly moving into the shadows while making out and neither of them mind it at all.


End file.
